


Lead With Love

by NikoPerry101



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoPerry101/pseuds/NikoPerry101
Summary: A normal heartbeat for someone my age is 45-200 beats per minute, but when I see him it's closer to 400-500 beats per minute. Sometimes I wonder why he wants to be friends with me. I don't feel like I'm good enough to be friends with him. He supports me even when others discourage me. He's one of my best friends, but I wish we could be more. Typical Cyrus always crushing on his straight best friends. I wish I wasn't this way anymore.





	1. Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justkimberley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/gifts).



A normal heartbeat for someone my age is 45-200 beats per minute, but when I see him it's closer to 400-500 beats per minute. Sometimes I wonder why he wants to be friends with me. I don't feel like I'm good enough to be friends with him. He supports me even when others discourage me. He's one of my best friends, but I wish we could be more. Typical Cyrus always crushing on his straight best friends. I wish I wasn't this way anymore.

Today is the Day Cyrus meets Tj at The Spoon. He's sort of freaking out. Who knew picking out something to wear could be so hard? He needs back-up. WAIT! Where's his phone? Cyrus, now finally taking the time to look at the destruction left in his wake, realizes that his room looks like a freaking tornado came through it. To quote Victoria Justice he's freaking the freak out!! Okay. Just Breathe Cyrus. In and Out. Inhale and Exhale. THINK he left his phone on his bed. Now looking at his bed Cyrus sees it buried under piles of jeans that according to him just don't look right anymore.

After what feels like a million years of treading through the endless sea of unflattering jeans there it is! His phone! To Cyrus it feels like he just found the Holy Grail of phones. Now finally time to call in the reinforcements. After a few moments of panicking on Cyrus’ end Buffy and Andi finally respond.

C: “Hey guys!”  
B: “Why does your room look like JCPenney, Macy's, Old Navy, and Aeropostale all threw up in it?”  
C: “I'm meeting TJ at The Spoon and I have NOTHING to wear!”  
A: “ Wait a minute! Did you finally tell TJ you've been crushing on him?”  
C: “uh… No and I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON TJ KIPPEN!”  
B: “Sure you don't Cy. You always have an anxiety attack trying to pick out an outfit before you go “hang out” with a “friend”.”  
C: “Buffy this is no time for jokes and sarcasm! This is a very serious problem!”  
A: “Okay we'll help you. Go with your good pair of ripped skinny jeans, white v-neck, and that brown leather jacket you got from your dad.”  
B: “Do you need help picking out your boxers too?  
C: “Buffy no that's all! Thank you guys! The both of you are major life savers.”  
B: “Bye Cy!”  
A: “Good luck tonight!”

Looking in the mirror Cyrus feels like maybe he isn't average looking at all maybe he's handsome and even attractive looking. Glancing at the clock he notices it's 5:48. That gives him 2 minutes to get his shoes on and to fix his hair. Then, 10 minutes to get to The Spoon. Cyrus still nervous as ever, sweaty palms and shaky breaths leaves finally heading to The Spoon.

Exactly at 6:00 Cyrus arrives at The Spoon. Going to his usual booth Cyrus becomes anxious again noticing that TJ isn't here yet. After 10 minutes a random server asks him if he would like to order anything. He replies “No thank you. I'm waiting for someone.” After another 10 minutes Cyrus starts looking for Amber, Andi's girlfriend and TJ's twin sister, hoping to see a familiar face. Though he can't help but notice that she doesn't appear to be there, which is odd because Cyrus could have sworn that she told him she had work today. After another 10 minutes Cyrus starts thinking that maybe he was right. It was only a matter of time before TJ realized that Cyrus wasn't even worth the time of day. Just when he's about to finally give up and leave he hears the bell chime and Amber walks in confident as always, but with a wide smile on her face and running up behind her is a very frazzled and well dressed TJ who's running straight towards Cyrus.

“Hey Underdog would have been here sooner, but I couldn't find anything to wear. Had to have Amber help me hope you weren't waiting long. I'm so sorry Cy.”

While TJ was talking Cyrus couldn't help, but notice TJ's sweaty palms too and maybe, just maybe, TJ was just as nervous to be here tonight as Cyrus was. Cyrus can't help, but think that maybe this means TJ feels the same way about Cyrus as Cyrus feels about TJ and with that thought in mind. Cyrus replies with a smile on his face.

“It's fine Teej. How about we get ready to order because I'm starving.”


	2. Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When people look at Jonah they usually see comedic relief. They see the oblivious side character, but when Jonah looks in the mirror he sees his story. You see in Jonah's story he's the main character. He's also smart, funny, and always gets the girl. Now he just needs his reflection, the Jonah everyone sees, to match who he is on the inside.

When people look at Jonah they usually see comedic relief. They see the oblivious side character, but when Jonah looks in the mirror he sees his story. You see in Jonah's story he's the main character. He's also smart, funny, and always gets the girl. Now he just needs his reflection, the Jonah everyone sees, to match who he is on the inside.

This is it the end of Jonah's story. Jonah always thought that when his story ended it would end with a Disney Movie ending. You know the nice happily ever after? Where everyone's happy and there's no loose ends. Everything is just wrapped in a nice little bow, but no he got stuck with the ending of a Shakespearean Tragedy. Everyone is dead and no one is happy. Libby just dumped Jonah.

He keeps going over and over in his head and analyzing their entire relationship. What did he do wrong? Sign! He needed to sign more. Everyone kept telling him and he just ignored them. He thought Libby was happy. She was always smiling and laughing. He didn't know something was wrong. They say oblivious. He says ignorant.

Three days later, Jonah has decided to finally make his story a reality. He will be the main character. He will be smart, funny, and more aware of those around him. Also, he will get Libby back.

Jonah has been watching ASL tutorials for weeks now. He finds Sign Language to be beautiful. The movement. The grace. The idea that people can say a million words with just two hands is amazing. Though something a lot of people don't realize is ASL is more than just hands. It's your face. It's your chest. Your movement is your tone. Your body is your voice. This language is beautiful and now Jonah knows why Libby wanted him to learn it. It was unfair of him to expect her to work so hard to communicate with him when he could work just as hard to communicate with her.

It's been two weeks now, Jonah is finally ready to show Libby how much he has learned and hopefully show her that he's willing to put in however much effort and work is needed to make their relationship work. It was fifth period. Jonah may not know how many X's it takes to equal Y, but what he does know is he can count on Marty and Tj to make him laugh. Their teacher finished the lesson early so they had a few minutes of downtime before their lunch period. Jonah was a little anxious since lunch is when he'll apologize to Libby and ask for another chance.

M: Yo Teej! Buffy wants to know if you and Cyrus want to double date this weekend?  
T: I don't have a choice between Buffy, whose beyond terrifying, and Cyrus, who I've learned to say yes to no matter what. A happy Cyrus equals a happy Tj. Simple math.  
J: Dude your logic makes perfect sense.  
T: I know right. I'm like the Dr. Phil of love doctors.   
M: Or the real life version of Oprah?   
J: Isn't Oprah, you know, already real?  
M: Is she though someone that real has to be a celestial being.  
T: Man you're right.  
M: I know bro.

Jonah broke down right there. He couldn't control his laughter any longer. That anxious feeling from a few minutes ago was gone. He's ready. No matter what happens next he knows he tried his hardest to show Libby that he has changed for good.

Going through the halls heading to the courtyard Jonah kept repeating the signs for what he wanted to say over and over. He hopes he has everything down. That's the moment when he sees her. The blonde haired, blue eyed, five foot one beauty in a floral printed dress. Standing in front of her now Jonah has no idea why he let this gorgeous girl go. 

J: Hi Libby. I want you to know that you were right. If I wanted to be a good boyfriend I should have learned how to sign. It's something that's important to you, which means it's something important to me. ASL is a beautiful language and is part of who you are. The moment we met I should have learned how to sign. I am so sorry and I know I have no right to ask, but I was hoping you would give me a second chance.  
L: Of course Jonah. All I wanted was for you to try.

In the next moment Libby pressed her lips to Jonah's and in that moment Jonah felt like he was defying gravity. Jonah finally realized something in that moment. His story was never about a happy ending, but about a wicked beginning.


	3. Love Me and Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word. Reinvention. When Tj met Cyrus he knew that this boy would end up being his everything. From that moment Tj's reinvention was born. He would do better. Be better. Though he never thought that it would be so hard. His and Cyrus’ friendship had so many obstacles. Don't get him wrong. Cyrus is worth everything. Every challenge. Every victory. Every loss. Every laugh. Every tear. Every hardship. Each and everyone made their friendship stronger.

One word. Reinvention. When Tj met Cyrus he knew that this boy would end up being his everything. From that moment Tj's reinvention was born. He would do better. Be better. Though he never thought that it would be so hard. His and Cyrus’ friendship had so many obstacles. Don't get him wrong. Cyrus is worth everything. Every challenge. Every victory. Every loss. Every laugh. Every tear. Every hardship. Each and everyone made their friendship stronger. The obstacles included people.

Buffy.

Reed.

Jonah.

Kira.

Their were other obstacles as well… emotionally Tj is well… distant. If you don't let people in then you won't get hurt. For so long Tj lived by this statement. He kept everyone at a distance so they couldn't disappoint him. Couldn't hurt him. Couldn't ever make him cry. He and his sister, Amber, lived that way for so long. Their dad tore their hearts out and crushed them with the heels of his boots. He used to be warm and kind. Then, he turned cold and heartless. Pure ice. It was always winter in their house. Then, he left. 

Mom became happier. Finally free from the chains she was bound in. When she smiled, Tj could swear he saw her exhale every time. It was like she was holding her breath for so long that now when she's finally able to breathe again she can't get enough of it. The twins were happier too. They used to be so cautious of the world around them, but now they're so care-free. They're finally kids again. Him and Amber though, they were different. The only time they could be themselves was when they were home. Outside in the world they had to remain strong and independent. Keep those around them at bay because people only end up disappointing you. They hurt and abuse you. The oldest set of Kippen Twins made a vow to never allow anyone to hurt them like their father did.

Life went on after that. When Tj and Amber became old enough they each got their own jobs. Tj got a job at the children's community center. Working their meant he could help his mom financially, while also watching his younger siblings so his mom didn't have to worry about it. Amber got a job at The Spoon. A local diner where anyone who's anyone goes to hangout. Tj thought that his sister got a job there because of the decent pay, but now he thinks it's because of all the gossip she can eavesdrop on.

Now things have changed. Amber started opening up a lot more after she started dating this Jonah kid. They're broken up now, but Amber still smiles and laughs. More open. More genuine. Tj though he's still closed off for some reason. At least he was, but then Cyrus came along. He changed everything. Cyrus is kind, funny, smart, and so very beautiful. He's also loyal, attentive, caring, and broke down all of Tj's walls. Every barrier. Every border. Brick by brick. Tj loved being alone. Focusing on basketball and taking care of his family. When he's with Cyrus though, he feels like the sky is limitless and Tj wants to feel like that for the rest of his life. He's letting go and reinventing.

Tj has known Cyrus for over a year now and after all these trials and tribulations Tj is finally ready to tell Cyrus how he feels. Tonight Tj is spending the night at Cyrus’ house. Making his way there Tj has become beyond nervous. He just hopes that with his confession he doesn't lose Cyrus in the process. After greeting Ms.Goodman at the front door Tj makes his way to Cyrus’ room. Cyrus greets him with a full blown smile and a “Hey Teej! I missed you.” along with a hug causing him to become a little tongue tied. “Hi Cy! There's something I've been wanting to tell you now for... for awhile. The thing is Cy you've been the light in my life when there was nothing but dark. You are one of the most important people in my life. You support me when everyone else has given up on me. You believe in me when others doubt me. You catch me when I fall and you lift me back up always telling me to try again. Cy because of you I didn't just become a better man. I became a better brother. A better son. A better friend. A better person. I would not be the man I am today without you. Cyrus I lo-”  
Tj not even being able to finish his sentence because next thing he knows he has an armful of Cyrus and not only that. Cyrus IS kissing him. Tj is shell shocked at first. Frozen and unresponsive. After a few seconds Tj responds to the kiss. A minute passes by, Cyrus, pulling away, responds with a simple “I love you too.”

Tj has finally loved and let go.


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She glances at the clock. Two in the morning. Buffy doesn't know what to think. Her and Andi have been messaging all night. Their conversation ended around 1:30. She doesn't know if Andi is sleeping or not, but Buffy surely isn't. This routine has been going on for about two weeks now. Buffy doesn't know when the friendship turned into something more, but doesn't dare ask. Though, if she did maybe she wouldn't be up all night wondering about her “friend”. She would never take the risk though. What happens if Andi just thinks of her as a friend? It would change everything. Buffy doesn't want that, but maybe she does. She wants change. Sometimes when she sees her smiling or laughing while their hanging out it leaves Buffy, craving, wanting more. Does that make her selfish? Wanting more. People say we desire most what it is we can't have. She wonders if that's true. Will she never have Andi Completely or will she only have fragments? Scraps of whatever moments, as a friend, Andi allows. Those shared smiles. Shared laughs. Shared secrets. Buffy treasures those with her whole being keeping them near and dear to her heart. Where they're unreachable, unattainable, to anyone other than Buffy.

She glances at the clock. Two in the morning. Buffy doesn't know what to think. Her and Andi have been messaging all night. Their conversation ended around 1:30. She doesn't know if Andi is sleeping or not, but Buffy surely isn't. This routine has been going on for about two weeks now. Buffy doesn't know when the friendship turned into something more, but doesn't dare ask. Though, if she did maybe she wouldn't be up all night wondering about her “friend”. She would never take the risk though. What happens if Andi just thinks of her as a friend? It would change everything. Buffy doesn't want that, but maybe she does. She wants change. Sometimes when she sees her smiling or laughing while their hanging out it leaves Buffy, craving, wanting more. Does that make her selfish? Wanting more. People say we desire most what it is we can't have. She wonders if that's true. Will she never have Andi Completely or will she only have fragments? Scraps of whatever moments, as a friend, Andi allows. Those shared smiles. Shared laughs. Shared secrets. Buffy treasures those with her whole being keeping them near and dear to her heart. Where they're unreachable, unattainable, to anyone other than Buffy.

“I love you Buffy.”

There it is. Those four words are like a knife to the gut. I love you has so many meanings. It could mean as friends. As family. Mother. Father. Son. Daughter. Or it could mean something else. A soulmate. Partner. Significant other. Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Buffy wonders what that would be like. To have Andi as a girlfriend. Would they be the type of couple to hold hands and share a kiss in public or would they be the type of couple who would save moments like these for when they're alone? Is it more special when the moment is between two people? Like a shared secret between two individuals. An inside joke that only they will know. Or does it mean something more in public so that way everyone will know that the both of them are taken and committed to each other. A sign that as much as Andi is Buffy's, Buffy is just as much Andi's. Telling those around them to back off because they're taken. Going home that day Andi's goodbye to Buffy left her thinking many things. Feelings. Confessions. And above all… desires.

The next day started like any other school day. Breakfast in the school cafeteria. Watching Tj and Cyrus desperately clinging and pining for one another like the oblivious idiots they are. Buffy doesn't know how two people who are so obvious to everyone around them can't realize that they both share the same feelings as the other does for one another. It almost makes her jealous. How they're both so in love with one another that pretty soon the inevitable will happen. One of them will let it slip eventually that they love the other and by the next day they'll be dating and everyone will congratulate them for finally dating each other. Buffy wishes it was that easy for her, but it's not. Andi is… complex. She doesn't know what anything means. She's looking for signs, but she doesn't know what she's supposed to be looking for. 

The day goes on. Class after class. Routine after routine. Everything is just a blur. At lunch there's more laughter. More smiles. More jokes. More pining. Buffy starts focusing on the food in front of her thinking she's been gazing at Andi for too long and someone may take notice. The bell rings and they all head back to class like a herd of cattle. More classes. More homework. More laughs. More smiles. More hushed conversation between friends. More routine, but then something changes the routine of predictability making it unpredictable.

At the end of the day everyone is at their lockers talking and planning for the weekend to come. Eventually Buffy and Andi are left alone. Out of nowhere Buffy decides this is it. Screw routine. “Andi. We've been friends for so long now. We've had so much fun. Our dance parties and slumber parties. All our laughs. All our tears. I don't know when it happened, but I don't want to be friends with you anymore. I want more than that. Day after day. Sleepless night after sleepless night. I'm tired of it. I love you Andi, but not as a friend. I love you so desperately. So effortlessly. Unconditionally. You're so beautiful and you don't even realize it. I hope starting now that maybe we could finally start being something more than best friends and I hope you want that too.” Looking at Andi's face Buffy doesn't know what she sees. Hope. Happiness. Disappointment. Relief. Revolt. It doesn't matter though. Buffy finally knows she deserves for the world to give her what she wants. 

Oh gimme gimme that thing called love.


	5. Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men and women are all over the dance floor. It's like no one can breathe because there's too many people and not enough air. Sweat dripping off of all the bodies. No personal space. No room. Hearts beating too fast to be normal. They're like a unit of bodies though because they all have one common goal: To Dance and To Love Again.

Men and women are all over the dance floor. It's like no one can breathe because there's too many people and not enough air. Sweat dripping off of all the bodies. No personal space. No room. Hearts beating too fast to be normal. They're like a unit of bodies though because they all have one common goal: To Dance and To Love Again.

After Buffy's confession it took time before Andi and Buffy's relationship began. At first Andi told Buffy she needed time to think about it. Weeks after weeks of no communication. Weeks after weeks of Buffy self doubting and second guessing herself. She kept telling herself that it would be ok. If this was how Andi wanted to react then maybe they weren't meant to be. Buffy prays she's wrong that they are meant to be, but one can only hope for so long before the truth starts to hurt. After a month Andi told Buffy that at first she was too shocked to respond, but after time she realized she felt the same way and she needed to process that as well. Eventually though she realized she needed to let Buffy know how she felt too. She wanted her confession to be perfect though. Romantic and their own real life rom-com movie moment. She had no idea how much time passed until now and that she had no intention of leaving Buffy in the dark for so long. She's sorry and hopes Buffy can forgive her and hopefully maybe go on their first date this weekend. Buffy does forgive her and they do go on their first date. 

When they started high school they were fully committed to each other. Twice a month they had a tradition of going to a club called The Jungle. It was LGBTQIA+ friendly and everyone there was like family. There were drag nights, karaoke nights, 80's, 90's, you name the theme and they did it. It was fun and exciting. Accepting. All the people who were considered “different” in Shadyside were finally normal those nights. Buffy and Andi were addicted to those nights. To be free. To be normal. Accepted and no pressure to be perfect. All they had to do was be themselves and they were celebrated for it. Every human craves these feelings of belonging. Of family. Of acceptance. For them to have found that at such a young age is without a doubt a gift, a treasure, and they will hold onto these moments for the rest of their lives. Also, they will always remember that they are always accepted and will always belong no matter who says otherwise because their family taught them that.

After their Freshman Year of college Buffy and Andi moved into their first apartment together. Three years of laughter. Three years of tears. Three years of romance. Three years of hostility. That's what love is though. It takes adjustment. You need to take time to get to know each other. To learn each other's flaws and strengths. They needed each and everyone of these moments to be the couple they are today. During Senior Year Buffy tried to plan a beautiful proposal that Andi would love. A night of romance and wonder. When Buffy got down on one knee though she looked up to find Andi on one knee as well. Great minds think alike right? After their graduation they got married promising to always hold onto one another and to never let go.

For Buffy their marriage is beautiful. For Andi it's an art of romance and love between friends turned lovers. They found new ways to keep their excitement and romance alive in their marriage though. Nights of dancing and partying turned into nights of conversation and laughter over boxes of takeout. Don't worry though. They still like turning up the music real high and dancing their hearts out.


	6. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those statements are now like a mantra for her. Buffy always had to remain strong for her mother. Sometimes though the pressure became overwhelming. Her passion for sports became lost replaced with a need to always win. To prove she's strong to everyone around her. Not from a need of proving she's not weak because Buffy is anything, but weak. She needs to prove she's just as strong as her mom. Buffy isn't always strong though. Some nights the loneliness, the emptiness of her heart which once was whole, becomes too much to bare. She cries and cries into her pillows at night. Protected by the blanket of darkness made by the night sky. It's safe to cry then because no one can see her.

I have to be strong for her.  
I have to be strong for her.  
I have to be strong for her.  
I promised.  
I promised.

Those statements are now like a mantra for her. Buffy always had to remain strong for her mother. Sometimes though the pressure became overwhelming. Her passion for sports became lost replaced with a need to always win. To prove she's strong to everyone around her. Not from a need of proving she's not weak because Buffy is anything, but weak. She needs to prove she's just as strong as her mom. Buffy isn't always strong though. Some nights the loneliness, the emptiness of her heart which once was whole, becomes too much to bare. She cries and cries into her pillows at night. Protected by the blanket of darkness made by the night sky. It's safe to cry then because no one can see her.

For the longest time Buffy's only friends were Andi and Cyrus. She thinks it was easy because neither of them were that interested in sports so she never had to worry about competing with them. She could always just be herself. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was a much needed break she deserved. They were always so supportive of her. Whether it was track or basketball they were always there cheering and applauding her. She was her hardest critic though. Her mom is a strong and powerful woman. She's basically a real life superhero. Her mom is a soldier in the army. Saving lives and protecting those who can't protect themselves everyday. The shadow her mom made is always swallowing her whole. The darkness of the shadow can be so overwhelming at times that Buffy screams and screams, while searching for the light she can never seem to find. She screams for so long until her throat is raw and her voice like sandpaper.

Buffy is now starting to realize why she fell in love with sports in the first place. It was because they made her happy. They always made her forget what it was that made her upset to begin with. Nothing else relieved the pressure like sports did. That was until she met Marty.

At first it was just friendly competition between friends. Then, the flirting started. It frightened Buffy. She never had a boy show interest in her before. It was confusing. When you're just friends it's less complicated. There are less rules and less triggers. When you're in a relationship it's like living in a landmine. Things that Buffy did that were funny back then were now causes for arguments because she was being too childish or too stubborn. When Marty left it hurt Buffy so much. She started focusing on sports again. Becoming the first Captain of Jefferson's Middle School all girls team. Buffy's in a better place now. After her friendship/relationship with Marty she found her love and passion for sports again. While, her mom came home until it was time for her next deployment, Buffy had the chance to talk to her.

"Buffy even the strongest alive needs a good cry every now and then. Vulnerability is the greatest sign of strength."

Her mom's words allowed Buffy to breathe again. She was no longer under pressure. She was over pressure.

Marty and Buffy were talking again. They've always been great as friends. She wants to see if Marty will give their relationship another try. Buffy has learned a lot since then. She knows they won't make the same mistakes as they did last time. Now going to school Buffy is on a mission. As confident as ever Buffy knows she needs to tell Marty today. Making her way along the hallway, Buffy finally starts having doubts. What happens if he's sick? Or running late? Has to meet a teacher before first period. Then she sees him about to close his locker and head to class. In that moment Buffy's heart is beating so hard that it might burst from her chest. It's beating faster then when she's running or even playing basketball. Buffy starts sprinting towards her target like some crazed lunatic. Fortunately, Marty doesn't seem to mind responding with a simple "Hey Slayer" Buffy replies with a "Hey Marty from the Party", but it sounds like a whisper. Buffy doesn't let her nerves affect her. She needs to tell him.

"Marty when I met you I was so focused on winning that I forgot… that I forgot I loved sports. I loved sports because of the joy they brought me. You are the best boyfriend any girl or guy could ask for. You listen when needed. You can make anyone laugh even on their worst day. You're supportive and caring even without being asked to. You make me the best version of myself I could ever be without even trying to. Your positivity could make anyone smile. Plus, you always remember to get me extra napkins and I love you for that. Marty will you give us another chance."

"Of course and I love you too Buffy Driscoll."


	7. True Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many people define True Romance in many ways. One of the most common beliefs is soulmates. Two people who were predestined to be together. That no matter how far apart they are or become they will always end up together. Simply because they are meant to be. Walker and Andi don't know if they believe in soulmates, but what they do know is that no matter how hard they try they still end up together

Many people define True Romance in many ways. One of the most common beliefs is soulmates. Two people who were predestined to be together. That no matter how far apart they are or become they will always end up together. Simply because they are meant to be. Walker and Andi don't know if they believe in soulmates, but what they do know is that no matter how hard they try they still end up together.

Andi first met Walker at a time when she was in a permanent state of confusion. Confused about Jonah and basically all her feelings. When you're a teenage girl in Middle School it's like driving while blindfolded. You never know what you're going to run into next, but you keep driving anyway on this road called life because there's nothing else you can do. If you even stop for just a second you could get hit by someone. It's never just you on the road. There's always other people. Other factors that are on the road, but you can't see them yet. 

It was at Cyrus' Bah Mitzvah. Jonah "broke up" with her. Though Andi doesn't know what to call it because if two people never technically went out can they have a break-up? She felt like they were, but if they were never boyfriend and girlfriend was it even an official relationship? What qualifies as a relationship and what doesn't? Take the labels away you just have Andi and Jonah. Andi thought they were dating, but there was no official "Will you go out with me?". Andi thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but they never had a label. They were just Andi and Jonah two people "hanging out". This feeling she has in her heart though. The shattering of a precious and delicate thing formerly known as a heart. It feels like a break-up so to Andi it is. She's still confused though. Confused about their "relationship". Confused about her worth to the "Jonah Beck". She's confused about being confused. She wishes that things were simpler. That she didn't have to guess what were facts and what were theories based off of false pretenses. Then, she met Walker. He was handsome and charming. Dark hair tinted with blonde highlights with a slight curl. When he smiled though it was the most beautiful thing Andi has ever seen. He was funny and care-free. He was simple.

They met up a few times after that. Mainly bonding over art. Seeing how much passion he had for the things he loved though it made Andi fall in love with him even more. She even got a pair of nice shoes out of it. She has to admit Jonah was never the best gift giver. Walker though he was an astounding artist. He used his talent in many ways. One of them being gift giving. He made a simple pair of shoes into something that was beautiful. Putting time,effort, and love into something specifically for Andi. It made her feel special. Then, Jonah asked her out. It was everything she ever wanted or at least she thought it was.

Her and Jonah's relationship almost felt forced. They're amazing friends, but terrible SO's. What made it worse was Walker going out with Buffy. Seeing them happy. Really and truly happy something she doesn't have with Jonah. It made her jealous, envious, of the relationship she deserved and wanted, but couldn't have. She tried so hard to be happy for her friend, but in the end she couldn't. It was like she was putting on a show everyday and the crowd became overwhelming. Seeing through the fake smiles. The fake conversation. Seeing through the words she was saying finding out she didn't mean a single one. Seeing through the fake happiness.

Her and Jonah's on again off again relationship permanently became off by the time of their Middle School graduation. In High School Andi focused on herself. Focusing on her art instead of relationships. She was happy for her friends though Buffy ended up breaking up with Walker and after a few months found a good friend in Marty. By the time of freshmen year they were dating. Cyrus and Tj were dating now as well. Andi didn't have to fake smiles this time. Cyrus and Buffy were the happiest Andi's ever seen them. After High School graduation Andi left for Art School. Promising both her best friends to stay in touch. On her way to her dorm though Andi sees the last person she expected to see. Though it is Art School and as she said before he is an astounding artist. While staring at Walker Andi had so many thoughts running through her head. One of the main ones though is after all these years she won't let this gorgeous man escape from her grasp again. He looks almost like an ethereal being. Smiling showing his heavenly smile. She can't help, but be gravitated towards him. Breathing in and out Andi walks up to him with nothing, but confidence in her stride asking "Will you go out with me?"


	8. Voices In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell him he can't breathe. That he doesn't have control of his own body. Panic attacks don't usually have triggers. There's no consistent pattern. Just a random mess of attacks. When they hit. He can't catch his breath. He loses control. The one thing that can calm him down though is him. That boy he met once that made him think differently for the rest of his life. Who gave him the control he thought he had lost. That boy who made him feel things for another boy for the first time. You all think you know the true story of how Jonah and Walker met for the first time, but this untold story is how these two boys really met for the first time face to face

They tell him he can't breathe. That he doesn't have control of his own body. Panic attacks don't usually have triggers. There's no consistent pattern. Just a random mess of attacks. When they hit. He can't catch his breath. He loses control. The one thing that can calm him down though is him. That boy he met once that made him think differently for the rest of his life. Who gave him the control he thought he had lost. That boy who made him feel things for another boy for the first time. You all think you know the true story of how Jonah and Walker met for the first time, but this untold story is how these two boys really met for the first time face to face.

It was a Saturday. The one day every teenager looks forward to. Jonah was exhausted after yesterday. He had a panic attack for the first time. He probably should tell his parents so that way he can start seeing someone for his panic attacks as soon as possible, which he will tomorrow while they're on their way to brunch with his grandparents. Today he's going to have fun or at least try to. He doesn't really know how. With Andi's indecisive response to his posing question of whether or not she would go out with him. Jonah doesn't know whether or not if he can have fun. Without Andi he really only has Cyrus and Buffy to hangout with, but they're Andi's friends and Andi asked for time and space, so he doesn't want to make things awkward for her. His parents have gone to visit family today so he doesn't necessarily need to stay at home. He's just going to check out a few shops in town and maybe stop at The Spoon for a late lunch.

Jonah was on his way to Red Rooster Records. Thinking about getting some new records and maybe a new guitar pick, but on his way there he caught a glimpse of Andi through the window. He remembered what she said last night that she needed more time and space to think about her response to Jonah's question. So, Jonah turned around looking across the street he sees a boy his age struggling to carry an easel, while Jonah runs over to be maybe be of some assistance there's a collision with Jonah's head and the easel. Jonah sees an angel looking over him.   
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you. It's just hard. You know? These easels are larger than me and I'm trying to carry one myself when I have like no upper body strength. Oh my gosh I'm just so very sorry!"   
Jonah feels bad. He's making his angel worry and even if his angel is a boy he's still too pretty to worry. Jonah doesn't like the frown that's on his angels face. Wait! His angel is asking him a question. Jonah wishes he was paying attention, but his angel is so damn beautiful. He doesn't want to make his angel angry. Oh his angel is holding up six fingers. He must be checking to see if Jonah is concussed. To make his angel worry a little bit more he replies with a "Uh… seven NO! Wait! Eight definitely eight."   
His angel has gone from slight panic to a full blown freakout.  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE A CONCUSSION! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! I NEED TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
"It's ok I was only joking I knew you were holding up six fingers the whole time."  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then prove it. Who is the current president of the United States?"  
"He who shall not be named."  
"Ha! Isn't that the truth?"  
Jonah's angel takes his hand, helping him stand up. With a smile on his face his Angel replies "I'm Walker. What's your name?".  
Walker, his angel, has a name and it's… Walker. It's perfect. This brown eyed beauty of perfection. Whoah! Hold up! His angel is a boy which means Jonah's Bi. Right? Well, it doesn't matter, he doesn't like labels and he never will. The only label he needs is Jonah Beck and all he needs to know is that this beautiful guy is making him forget about everything else right now. Shit! Jonah just realized he's been staring at Walker for a full five minutes now not saying anything. In a strangled voice he replies "Hi Angel I'm Walker. I mean hi Angel I'm Jonah. I mean hi Walker I'm Jonah." Now blushing furiously Jonah casts his eyes downward taking a minute to breathe. Looking up Jonah now finds a smiling Walker.  
"Angel?"  
Now with an even redder face Jonah replies "It's what I kept calling you in my head since I didn't know your name."  
"You're adorable Jonah."  
Jonah shakily replies "Thank you."  
"With you blushing like that and your dimples I can't even! You are very cute."  
"You think I'm cute?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Well I think you're beautiful Walker."  
"I appreciate that very much Jonah."  
"Uh… are you hungry?"  
"Yeah I could eat."  
"Would you like to come with me to The Spoon?"  
"Is this your way of asking me out on a date?"  
"Yeah… I guess it is. Would you like to go on a date with me Walker?"  
"Yes! I would really like that Jonah."

The two boys proceeded to go to The Spoon, but along the way Walker dropped his easel off at his grandmother's, who happened to only live a block away from the Red Rooster and the crafts store. They continued, on their way to The Spoon. Finally arriving at their destination the two boys grabbed a table getting ready to order. They shared laughs. They shared smiles. They shared food. They shared stories. The hours ticked on by. One by one. Tick tock. Tick tock. Jonah ranked it as one of his top five best moments in his life. Before they knew it they had to end their date so they could be home by curfew. After exchanging phone numbers they said their goodbyes.   
"I had a lot of fun Jonah. I hope we can do it again. See you soon!"  
"We'll definitely have another date again soon Walker. Later Angel."  
With that, the boys left with smiles on their faces and reddened cheeks. On his way home Jonah was left alone with his thoughts. He couldn't shake the feeling that he recognized Walker from somewhere. He just didn't know where. Jonah was sure about one thing though. When he was getting ready for bed that night. He had another panic attack, but there were no voices in his head telling him that he couldn't breathe or that he had no control. There was just a brown eyed angel telling him "Just keep breathing. That's all you gotta do. Is keep on breathing." and that's exactly what he did. He kept on breathing and when Jonah went to bed that night he knew he would do anything he had to do to see his angel again.


	9. Feeling So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opens his eyes and sees his angel laying next to him. Jonah everyday now for the last ten years has woken up happy. When he made that promise to himself all those years ago he never thought it would lead him to where he is right now on this day. Today is his ten year anniversary with his angel. His husband. His best friend. Walker. He is Jonah's light in the darkness. He is HIS, but Jonah is also HIS. They're partners. Equals. Husbands. To put it simply: They're happy and Jonah is going to make this the best day of Walker's life ever.

He opens his eyes and sees his angel laying next to him. Jonah everyday now for the last ten years has woken up happy. When he made that promise to himself all those years ago he never thought it would lead him to where he is right now on this day. Today is his ten year anniversary with his angel. His husband. His best friend. Walker. He is Jonah's light in the darkness. He is HIS, but Jonah is also HIS. They're partners. Equals. Husbands. To put it simply: They're happy and Jonah is going to make this the best day of Walker's life ever.

Jonah takes a breath in then out. This is it. After all the planning and perfecting, the day is here and all he can do is pray that everything goes as planned. He gets out of bed successfully undisturbing Walker. First step make Walker's favorite breakfast and serve it to him in bed with a dozen white roses. Why not red you may be asking? Walker is his angel therefore he deserves white because red is the devil's color. Walker has been his one constant in his life now for over twenty years now. They met when they were both fourteen and remained friends until they were sixteen. That's when they officially started dating. It was inevitable. The only reason why they didn't start dating right away was because they both had to sort out things with Buffy and Andi first. They got married after they turned twenty five. Now they're both thirty five. Have been married for ten years and it's great. The vegan country fried steak and eggs is done, time to bring it up to Walker. Jonah wakes Walker with a kiss.  
"Morning Angel."  
"Hey baby what's all this?"  
"I made you breakfast in bed. Happy anniversary!"  
"I love you Dimples."  
"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."  
"Why would I stop? When that pout is one of the cutest things I've ever seen. And you know I love it when you blush. I told you that on the first day we met. So why would I stop calling you a name that gets such a reaction out of you."  
Grabbing Jonah by his hips and pulling him onto his lap. Walker gives him a kiss and a few more after that. Walker stopped after a few minutes finally satisfied. Walker enjoyed his breakfast splitting half with Jonah. Even though Walker is the artistic creative one, Jonah is the better cook. After they finished their breakfast they put the dishes in the dishwasher. Walker turned around finding a very nervous Jonah.  
"So, Walker this is our ten year anniversary, but we've known each other for twenty one years and that's amazing! I want to honor this day and moment. I was thinking we could maybe go back to Shadyside for the day and stop and visit the crafts store and possibly The Spoon. Only if it's ok with you of course. So, what do you think?"  
"Of course Jonah I would love to. This day is important to me too you know. It's our ten year anniversary as husbands Jonah and that alone is amazing, but it's also twenty one years of friendship. Of laughs. Of smiles. Of candle lit dinners. Of white roses. Of romance. Of very sweet kisses. So, YES! Of course I want to celebrate that and I think doing it in Shadyside is a perfect idea."

After that they shared a kiss and started getting ready to leave to start the two hour drive to Shadyside. While driving Jonah was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the radio. Then, True Colors by Cyndi Lauper came on and Jonah glanced over at Walker and they shared a grin. This was the first song Walker ever sang to Jonah and even though he was a little off key Jonah though it was beautiful. All the same thoughts kept running through his head. His angel was singing this song for him and that was beautiful. Hitting the notes didn't matter. All that mattered was that this was for him. Besides that, it was the fact that when Walker sang those words to him, Jonah could tell that Walker meant them and that all on it's own was extraordinary. Now in this car on their way to celebrate their ten years of marriage and twenty one years of friendship looking at his angel he can't help, but smile especially when Walker starts to sings at the top of his lungs which basically means he's yelling the words to the song. Jonah wouldn't have it any other way because he loves this man with his entire being.

Arriving at the crafts store Jonah and Walker get out of the car. Heading in neither of them know exactly what they're getting from here. Then, Walker has one of those lightbulb moments and he knows exactly what he wants to get. Walker turns to Jonah saying "Since you planned this amazing day and made me my favorite breakfast how about I do something for you?"  
"Like what exactly?"  
"I want to draw a portrait of you."  
"Walker you already drew three portraits of me. One for my high school graduation, another for my college graduation, and the third for the first day we got married."  
"Yes, but one I didn't hear a ten year anniversary mentioned once in that statement. Two all those times you were dressed up. Now I can finally draw a portrait of you in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Three, the third and final reason, you love it when I draw portraits of you. Don't you?"  
"Yes, of course, Angel, but-"  
"No buts. Come on we have no time to waste! We still have to go to The Spoon. Don't we?"  
With a defeated sigh Jonah replies with a "Yes Angel." sealing his already doomed fate.

Two hours later Walker finishes painting his portrait of Jonah. Excitedly Walker shows Jonah the finished portrait. Jonah loves it of course. Though it's probably his favorite out of all the other portraits Walker painted for him. This time he didn't have to wear anything irritating or uncomfortable while posing for his angel for what feels like a million years.

The two lovebirds finally make it to The Spoon for dinner. Once they sit down and order their food it's like nothing has changed. They share more smiles. More laughs. More food. More stories, except this time the stories are shared memories between two loving husbands and everything else is the same thing they've nearly done everyday for the last twenty one years. These strangers turned friends turned lovers turned husbands. The funny thing is though no matter what happens next or how old they get they will always be the same two boys who bumped into each other one day finding in each other their destined soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who made it this far and are thinking these chapters do not make a multi-chaptered fic well YOU ARE RIGHT!  
> I was trying to make a series and this is what happened so yay!!!
> 
> 1.) I would like to apologize to anyone who thought this fic actually had a plot and all 9 chapters were relevent to each other. Sorry I tricked you
> 
> 2.) Happy Pride Exchange Kimberley!!!!  
> Don't Worry you'll get a longer message on Tumblr
> 
> 3.) The title came from a Poem I wrote for Pride Month. It was the first thing I saw and I was in a rush because I had no idea this was being posted as one fic. All the titles for the chapters which technically all the titles of the one-shots came from Ashley Tisdale's album Symptoms. All the music I listened to while writing this hot mess can be found with the help of the link below
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22cl4kikkxauew6iuez2mfy4q/playlist/2O4Q7tCg42ZqFmu5nm2VEA?si=imAFI_DiTgWdjuihEzqXrA
> 
>  
> 
> To anyone who read this whole thing know that you have my unconditional love and support because you loved and supported me so THANK YOU!!!!!  
> I love talking so if you leave a comment I promise to respond.
> 
> My Tumblr is @ambitioncunningpridemieczylaw  
> So come message or follow I would love to meet anyone who read this the whole way through even if you didn't enjoy it THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
